The Mystery of The Native American Treasure 1: the secret in the 1960s
by Baby Dragon F
Summary: Maddie and Hannah were best friends, they meant to find out the mystery native American treasure, but troubles kept happening on their way... a horrible plane crash, a mysterious old man, a voice and a deadly weapon, they would be lost, but a master will return.


**The Mystery of The Native American Treasure 1: the secret in the 1960s**

**Prologue**

THERE WAS SOMETHING HAPPENED IN 1960...

'You have a task, and there are only yourselves to finish it, no one else would know that, not even the president of U.S.A."

The treasure had been stolen. Young Maddie and Hannah had an unexpected invitation to protect it, but the darkness behind them came closer and closer on their way…

Prepare the adventure from the city of New York to California.

* * *

**Chapter one**

**The order of the interest**

It was the year 1960, Maddie and Hannah were walking on a street in the city of New York, they were both eleven years old and both like to explore new things.

Unlike the other girls, they had brave thoughts and wanted to do big things.

Hannah's father was an engineer that works in a factory, her mother was a nurse that does the blood test in a hospital. Maddie's mother was a teacher that has a huge responsibility for teaching children and take care of Maddie's father with a broken leg who hadn't walked for a while.

The story starts from a day Hannah brought a newspaper, her face looked exciting.

"Did you hear the news of native American treasure? I looked at it every day, it looks very interesting." Hannah said, she took out the newspaper and showed it to Maddie.

"No, not very often," Maddie replied, "but I do want to look at it."

Hannah opened the newspaper and began to read:

"'As the British people came on this land, they've got nothing as the winter came…"Hannah stopped and cleared her throat, carried on, "'so the native people on this land supported them food and gave them a place to live, until a day everything changed…"

"The British heard that the west coast underneath San Francisco has a big gold mine there, so they decided to "take" from it all, but the native American didn't want them to go there, however, the British who came here cannot stop their greedy heart, they ignored them and killed the most of the native citizens on their path. The Native American that left could do nothing but hid the rest of the treasure that hadn't been stolen in somewhere in the middle of United State. Today the treasure has been found in the Blackwater forest, but can't find a certain place, the people who can find it and send it to the local official department can get a great prize. In fact, some of the native American want to steal it, be careful.' So what I am thinking is we may go...and have a try?"

"WHAT?"Maddie thought she heard something wrong, "Just us? No! Not just us! That's rarely possible!"

Hannah looked at her, angry and funny, but can hardly speak, half a minute silent later, she finally opened her mouth and whispered: "Yes but...don't you think it's the time to prove our spirit of exploration?"

Maddie stunned. She looked down her shoes and sighed: "You are right, I'm just...not ready yet."

They would have to choose, choose for an option.

"Let's think about it, "Hannah said, "we meet at noontime, okay?"

"All right."

Maddie kept silent after she said that, and sighed again.

"Hey! Don't be nervous anymore, we are going to discover this mystery world!" Hannah comforted her.

"Thank you, Hannah." Maddie finally smiled.

* * *

**Chapter two**

**The double-trouble argument**

Because it's summer, the hottest season, the temperature became hot at noontime and the two girl's home was very far away from each other, so when they got in the place, their shirt was wet with sweat all around them, but the strange thing is that they both had an embarrassment on their face.

"Huff! Huff...Hannah...I decided to go with you! But my…" Maddie suddenly leaned against the wall beside her, her sound reduced too, only Hannah could hear what she said.

"About that," Hannah said, "mine didn't either."As she said her last words, her face turned red.

By the time when they were discussing how to solve the problem that they both don't want to say it out loud, on the distance came out two blurry black shadows, kneeling two plastic shopping bags, each "shadow" wore a pair of black, shiny high-heeled shoes hitting the stone on the road made a **BANG! BANG! **Sound all the way gone through.

As the two shadows came closer, Maddie and Hannah could finally see who the shadows were-their judges, who had just finished shopping, and now they're going back home together.

Their judges-no, their actual mom stopped as they met them.

"Having fun? children?" they asked.

"Yes, mom." the children answered in a very quiet voice.

The children's mom was clever and could see everything normal people can't see, so as if they read the children's thoughts, they felt weird, so they asked: "Children? What's wrong?"

The children looked terrified when they heard their mom saying it, they looked at each other for a second and shook their heads.

"We said, what is the matter? Children?" their mom asked again.

The girls were so embarrassed that they even wanted to sneak in a seam of a wall and never ever come out.

"Well…"Hannah stepped a little bit forward, eyes closed(Because Hannah was so nervous that she didn't even know that her eyes were closed) and murmured, "we decided to go to…"

"Go to where? Do not EVER say you're going to…" her mother interrupted.

"...the Blackwater forest ourselves."She finished her sentence.

Well, of course, their mother won't be calm-at all, they spat them three words:

"You do not!"

Obviously, they were in ginormous trouble.

"But, mom! The place maybe spooky, but we'd LOVE it!" Maddie debated.

"We didn't say it is spooky, it's just named spooky, in fact, we didn't want to lose any of you!"

"You're right," Maddie continued, "but don't you think we need to discover new things just like you did, right Hannah?"

"Fine, I'll take care of yous two, Maddie's mother is gonna stay here and look at her husband." she sighed.

"Perfect job, Maddie," Hannah whispered to her.

The next day, after their mother's compromises, they went on a plane and flew straight to Kansas.

* * *

**Chapter three**

**The Blackwater forest**

"Boring!" somebody suddenly cried out.

It was the two girls, they were getting a little bit bored, and were expecting something full of madness would happen.

They didn't wait too much.

As they were so bored that Hannah even fell into sleep, the emergency-came, fast, and as if people heard the broadcast, they would freak out in a couple of seconds, they started to panic as they heard the broadcast said: "Ladies and gentlemen, bucket your seatbelt and hold tight as we're starting to rapid fall, because the engine has broken down."

Then, after 0.5-second silent…

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The people on the plane fell into despair, at the time they knew NOTHING about what to do.

-Except for Hannah.

After the broadcast said the emergency she woke up and did not say a word.

She was thinking. Thinking about a solution, but unfortunately, she didn't find one. The glass beside her broke as the plane began to fell to the ground, the children's seatbelt was breaking into half and they fell off the plane and landed into the bushes but luckily, they all survived.

"...Hannah! Are you alright?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know."

"Where are we?" Maddie asked.

"In the middle of nowhere." Hannah joked, "Hey...look."

She pointed out the direction of the plane with her finger, they could clearly see the plane crashing to the forest and birds frightened and flew up to the sky, behind them was smoke floating in the sky. The girls looked in fear.

"Blackwater forest," Hannah said.

"We're here?" Maddie looked surprised.

"Yes," Hannah answered, "we're finally here."

But their happiness didn't keep for long.

It was dark, and it's starting to rain.

Maddie and Hannah quickly ran into the forest trying to hide from the rain. Worse than that they got lost.

As they're finding a place dry and get over sleep overnight in panic, they accidentally found a beam of light from towards.

"A light...must be a house…" Hannah said weakly, "let's go and see."

They ran towards it and saw a house, more than that-

There was an old man standing in front of the house.

* * *

**Chapter four**

**In the old man's house**

"Hm… oh! Girls?! How did you get here?" he asked in shock.

"We are lost." the children muttered in shame.

"We're supposed to take a vacation in Chicago…" Hannah lied, "...the plane used to land in the O'Hare International Airport, but the engine, whatever was the matter, PASSED OUT IN AN UNEXPECTED SITUATION! So we've dropped out and got caught in here, alone…"

At saying this, tears started to well inside her eyes, though she was telling a gigantic LIE.

"Oh, heavens. Poor, poor, heavens," said the old man to no one.

"Yes?"

"Where are your parents?" asked the old man.

"They're out of trace," Maddie said, "they were still on the plane when it crashed. We then fell off and came down here, we found this house in difficulty, please, can we just stay here for one night? You see, we are out of protection. PLEASE!" they asked poorly.

"Oh, MY!" the old man shifted a little, a plate in his hand dropped and smashed onto the ground, then, he slowly began, "oh my god, oh, oh...you can stay, I will quickly cook your dinner!" he spoke very fast and before he went off, he told them the news from the newspaper.

"...The Old Dead Man's Cave…" he whispered to them, afraid of someone else would hear it, "...has treasure in it."

"Treasure?!" the girls' eyes twinkled with excitement, "Really?"

The old man nodded and said nothing, his look was still in a panic, he shivered like an iceberg. Afterwhile, he stumbled to the kitchen, left the two children at the doorway in silent.

That night, after dinner, as the dark came, Maddie and Hannah with the old man started the conversation.

"So...you do know about the exact position of the native American treasure?" asked the children.

"Yes, and I'm the only person who knows about exactly where the treasure is," replied the old man.

"How come?" questioned Hannah.

"Well, my house is near there," said the old man, "I'm helping the general office of the newspaper to compile the news."

"But why can't I see the name of you on it?" she asked and opened a new stack of newspaper in her hand to show him.

"Well, I…" he began nervously, "I...I don't have one."

At hearing what the old man had just said, the children gave him a dreadful, suspicious look on the face, it's like the old man was clearly lying to them.

"Hm…" Hannah began as Maddie called to him: "That's not possible! Everyone should have a name! Otherwise, what did they call you then if you don't have a name?!"

Her voice was too loud that even somebody was upstairs and their doors were shut, they could still hear her shouting.

"I really don't…" muttered him.

The children sighed.

"I'm sorry that you don't have a name."

"And I'm sorry to call out to you like that."

They apologized to the old man.

"It is been all right," said the old man, "oh, and you can sleep on my couch tonight."

"Thank you soooo much." the children called.

The night was quiet, only bugs were crumbling and screaming through the grass, it was their wonderland-for now. Soon as the autumn came, this lushly, vibrant would become a desolate and uninhabited large desert, then this big wonderland became a lonely, dreadful place to pass about. But, whenever it would become, it still a wonderland, now lived a whole bunch of different kinds of animals and plants.

The night was quiet, The children were fast asleep, on the couch. However, the old man was actually KNEELING, SNORTING LOUDLY on his bed, Maddie was lying on the couch, half asleep, half awake, she was thinking, thinking about something, something she doesn't know.

She looked fuzzily out through the window, through her sight she could see the sun rising up, outside there was full of light that beamed through the window, birds singing, leaves were shaking, nature was alive. The only thing she wanted to do now was made her eyes wide open!

But the strange thing was, she couldn't. She tried and tried but nothing happened, then, just a sudden, everything stopped into silence. Sometimes everything suddenly shut into silence would be scary-very scary. And that was exactly what Maddie was feeling. She felt something.

Scared? Of course, indeed. But it's something else.

Confused? Probably not.

Pain? No, because obviously, she was in a DREAM.

Happy? No, she's not happy about the silence.

Angry? It would be a perfect joke if someone tells it to the locals.

Then what?

Unfortunately, poor Maddie was in great tiredness, she has done her best to keep her eyes open, but sadly, she couldn't, no one could help her...she was falling into a very, very deep hole, she felt so comfortable. At the bottom of the hole was a dark figure, waiting, desperate to hunt...

Once seeing the figure's face, Maddie scared to a jump, screaming and fell off the couch and dropped on the ground very hard with a terrifying-

Thud!

Within' that, Maddie dressed up with sweat, awaked.

"So… you mean that you have got a nightmare?"

"Yes, exactly."

It was midnight after Maddie has got shaken herself on the mat, large cold sweat balls like beans were still flowing on her. Even when Hannah has already gone to sleep again.

"Maddie," Hannah looked worried, "now listen, forget about the things you dreamed."

"Yes!" Maddie agreed, "what could possibly dreams tell about?"

"Right, I'm just…"

"Yes?"

"I am just worried about…"

"Yes?"

"Sorry, I don't…"

"Yes?"

Hannah looked at her.

"Well, I just want to tell you to careful."

"Okay, I will."

* * *

**Chapter five**

**The Old Deadman's Cave**

"Girls! Have some more rest please! The sun isn't rising up yet!" the old man ordered them.

"Very well…" Maddie sat up, she saw Hannah was off the couch, and trying to get a chance to woke her up for something. But as she was going to do that, the old man heard the noise and walked sleepily down the stairs wearing only his underpants, " I'm just going to the bathroom," she lied.

"You're making a mistake, sir." Hannah finished.

After that, they both went back to bed. But after only one hour, when it was six o'clock, Hannah woke up again, this time she didn't wake up the old man, she naturally sneaked into the room which signed:

The garbage room-

Really stinky

The funny thing was that there's not even one single garbage in it! And when the newspaper came to his house to collect information, no one even dares to look or peek in to see if it actually has garbaged in it.

Without surprise, the room was clean and normal, Hannah quietly tiptoed around the room and found a convex in the corner of the room.

** I knew there was something wrong! **Hannah thought with a deep breath.

Actually in the beginning when Hannah first stepped in the house she began to stare that room with suspicion. Hannah stood next to the convex, she looked to the other side of the room and found a piece of paper on a desk appeared from nowhere!?

"That was odd," she whispered to herself, "I had never seen that when I stepped in."

Then, again she looked at the convex and walked towards the desk and looked by the light coming in from the outside. The photo was taken a long time ago, Hannah was pretty sure about that because the photo has a lot of dust on it. Another fact about it was that it wasn't taken by a camera, it's more like a drawing, and it gave lots of sickness to Hannah, the first thought she has when she saw it was disgusting!

Its whole body was covered with black bandages like an assassin or worse-

Just terrifying. Its eyes were a pitch black, you would feel you're in hell if you look at it straight away.

Hannah slipped away from the room that she couldn't look at the painting anymore, as if she would actually be in hell forever.

"Wot are u doing n' there?" someone called. It was Maddie, she waked up minutes ago and saw that Hannah disappeared.

"Shhhh," Hannah rustled, "the old man has an unspeakable secret to tell! See that door has the sign 'garbage room-really stinky' on it? There's actually nothing in it...I will explain to you later."

K-Chung!

The old man once again opened the door to pass to the 2nd floor. As seeing them both awaked, he dropped his chin in shock.

"Whatever was the reason why you both woke so early?" asked the old man with confusion.

Hannah stunned for a while, then suffocated as nothing happened and said: "We always wake this early."

The old man looked at them curiously. "I have no right to doubt you but…" the old man paused, "...as you can see, you may be the earliest children waking up in the morning at all time!"

"Thanks!" the children called out loud, "Do we win a present?

"No, but you can have cupcakes for breakfast." the man said in satisfaction.

"Oh!" replied Hannah, "thanks for your kindness but I think...um...we need to go, HA!"

"Whatever for?"

I am too much. Thought Hannah, This is craziness, he supposes to let us go. I messed up my plan!

Hannah's brain was sour, this tired-looking old man was disturbing everything!

What will I do if mom said that?

Wait!

Mom...that can make sense. What if...I make up a story to deceive him! Great idea! She thought to herself proudly, so she replied: "we...um...missed our mum too much...um...we would like to search for 'em! Um…" Maybe Hannah was so nervous with her speech, the old man looked doubtful on his face, but luckily, he accepted at last, before Maddie was gonna say "a likely story!" as Hannah pinched her on the back of her left foot, made her screamed out: "Ouch! That hurt!" after she has been dragged out of the door by Hannah.

After they walked for a hundred meters from the old man's house, Maddie asked: "what was that all about in the morning?"

Hannah breathed deeply before the conversation was about to begin.

"...as I'm looking towards the other side of the room, a desk 'n' a drawing on top of the desk appeared from nowhere, that was so odd. Oh! And! The drawing was super UGLY! You know, the picture was...was... like a…hell."

"What do you think about why it appeared?"

"Well...I think probably...because I stepped onto the convex. Don't you think it's magical?"

"I think so."

"mmhm...Ow!"

"Everything's alright?"

"No, it's just... the wound, it is hurtful. It's been stopped for a while when I was in the house."

"Can it fix up itself?"

"No, I don't think so," said Hannah with a pause. "The crack is too big."

"I never asked you how did you get that?"

"Well, I cut myself in the plane while we crash through the plane window," she replied with a reluctant voice.

As they were talking, they walked to a fork.

"Where are we going?" asked Maddie.

"The Old Dead Man's Cave," replied Hannah obviously.

"I mean, which direction?"

Hannah didn't know. She ripped off a tiny leaf and began to lot.

"Right...left…" she scribbled the leaf, "...left!"

As the final piece has been scribbled, she pointed out the left road.

They walked for a long time, their feet were sour.

"Let me rest for a while," Maddie requested, the day became longer and hotter, if anyone stays in the open, they would get burned up in no time.

"Do you think this is the right way?" asked Maddie.

"I don't know, I haven't been here either," Hannah was helpless, "but we'd never came to the end so no one could convince it was wrong.

So they walked and walked some more. Then, in the distance, they saw a monster (because it was too far away so whatever they saw, it looked like one), a big, **huge, ginormous opened mouth monster, eating the road!**

The children were afraid, but what they actually saw when they came closer was a gigantic cave which was the end of the road.

"The cave!" Maddie shouted, excitedly. But just she shouted, she heard a rumbling sound, coming from the mountain.

"Watch out!" Hannah shouted to her, "Landslide!"

The truth was just as she said, a quarter of the mountain slid on the cave and boomed straight to Maddie.

"Drop off!" ordered Hannah who was close to the cave, before the dust covered her with incredibly fast speed.

Maddie did as she told. Then, with no alarming, the solid rocks blocked every single gap in sight. When Maddie thought it was safe, she stood up and started looking for Hannah.

"Hannah! Where are you? Can you hear me?"

"I am here!" called a voice coming from the inside cave, which sounded like a sick noise.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes!" shouted Hannah, "And you will NEVER believe what's looking like here, it's absolutely beautiful!"

But the problem was, the cave has been covered by big boulders, it seemed no one could get in immediately.

Anyway, Maddie did.

"There!" Hannah pointed to a tiny hole over the boulders (it seemed too tiny that even Maddie could only hardly squeeze in and drop in fro high cave), "climb onto the rocks and you will see a hole! Squash down from there!"

Maddie held her breath and start climbing up. She stepped her left feet on a stone fence and used her right finger to place on the top surface, every time she used her strength, her arms and legs trembled.

"Careful! The rock is very slippery!" came a voice inside the cave.

After about ten minutes, Maddie finally reached the hole. She began to come off. First, she let her leg tip in the hole, covered all the sunlight from beaming into the cave. Then, she slowly dropped her body, left only her head and her two arms outside over the hole, her arms grabbed the stone around her. Just as she looked down, cold sweats came out from her orifices, she couldn't bear to look. The sweats made Maddie's hands became slippery, plus the rocks were slippery, too, that made the fence DOUBLE SLIPPERY! Then, without warning, Maddie slipped off violently. SLIP! Hannah could definitely see that, she tried to catch her-well, of course, with ignoring the pain while bleeding slowly.

Maddie fell off...

Thud!

Maddie landed on her chest, making her an upside-down flip, head first landed on the dusty ground. As for Maddie herself...hmm…her neck crushed onto the wall and...almost made a sanguinary death.

"Ow…" they cried painfully.

About ten minutes later, when they both realized what they just did, they had a funny feeling about that. They looked at each other. Strangely, they both were fine-except Hannah was bleeding more, and the crack grows wide enough to put a button (sideways) in it. But the worst thing is that she couldn't walk originally anymore. She hardly struggled to stand up, every time she stepped forward, the pain would cause her to tremble and lost her balance and fall. That was the most miserable time she ever had. It seemed Maddie had noticed how beautiful the cave was, "Wow!", she gasped, the cave was made of different kinds of super-materials, diamonds, EMERALDS, and even obsidian! This made them started to wandering around, the cave had low gravity, they even floated up in the air for quite some time, shot by the natural light from the cave, they went deeper.

"Sniff! Sniff!" sniffed Maddie, "this smells strange, it smells like vinegar."

"Oh no, this is no good," Hannah shivered, "the air for some reason was made of hydrogen, oxygen and even carbon dioxide, the gravity, the light...there has to be pressure in the cave, the atoms are unstable, the cave will explode in any time! We have to get out of here now!"

"But the entrance was blocked!"

"Well, we'll find another portal, otherwise we will be crash into pieces in no time!"

Ka-boom!

Just then, crackers cracked from every single direction, straight for Maddie and her!

"Run!"

But how? They were floating, they could only hold on the harsh stone to move, but now the cave collapsed a little, left out the children NOTHING to grab on. Seconds later, matters became worse, the collapse creates a large hole, the massive airburst out of the cave, it creates a powerful blast made by the three types of elements, the power shot away in 1000km/h, covered in 500 cubic kilometres like an atomic bomb without nuclear radiation, in blurry sight of dust, Maddie saw a figure, it became closer and closer.

"Who goes there!" called the figure.

This made them scream.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHH!"

* * *

**Chapter six**

**Chasing**

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed the children.

Fear made the children shook, Hannah started running, but Maddie was too scared, she was stopped to run by herself.

"Hurry! Get a move on!" Hannah plunged back in front of her this instant and dragged her as fast as she can, wherever they went, the dark figure behind chased around for them, but the figure was clearly not as fast as the children, soon later the figure vanished behind, they believe there will be an exit for them, they just need to keep running, before they stopped at a fork, it had two passages, which one should they choose?

Needless to think, because they never prepared what would happen next, until they started to realize a light earthquake struck the cave, debris blocked the left passage so they didn't even need to choose, the earthquake left them with not even one choice.

"Let's go," said Hannah.

* * *

**Chapter seven**

**Save the treasure**

"Oh no!" cried Hannah, "this tunnel has a way end!"

Before she could finish her words, the figure appeared.

"We're trapped!" shouted Maddie.

"Quick! Hide behind that rock!" ordered Hannah.

They watched. The figure walked closer, it was a human, not a very spectacular one, but Hannah knew him.

"OMG! IT IS THE OLD MAN!" she almost cried out.

They saw him holding a shovel, wearing a headdress, just like the people Christopher Columbus called "Indian". He walked to a corner, he picked up an inconspicuous rock, put it on a stone table, he closed his eyes, mumbled for about ten seconds, when he opened his eyes, the rock was gone! Then he pulled the table away.

"My precious!" he whispered, "with you, I could finally revenge! HA HA HA HA HA!"

He burst into helpless laughter. It wasn't any kinds of joyful laughter, it was cold with a tiny bit of excitement. They saw him removing the dust on a chest, the chest had a lock, but it didn't seem to mind for the old man, because the lock didn't lock the chest, he opened, the "stuff" was gorgeous. A bright… shiny… fragmented… hidden… golden… unbreakable… nowhere-else-to-find… sharp… tiny… mysterious native-American-treasure-that-was-so-

Expensive… found by the three.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Maddie.

"Stay at your spot! We're gonna make a plan. I will distract him to the exit, you stay here and wait for a chance, once he is distracted, you take the treasure and go after the old man. When I lead him to the exit, grab him on the back, you use your strength to flip him as hard as you can-faint him anyway, I'll call the police, we only have 10 seconds, soon he'll realize what on earth is happening." she said, while they heard a loud sound.

Track!

The old man took out the shovel and shoved out all the treasure and put them into a giant hemp bag he had brought.

"-but don't worry, if something bad happened, we'll just ROLL." she added.

"OH NO!" Maddie cried quietly, "he's taking them away! Hannah!"

She turned around.

"Hannah?"

She turned back.

"Hannah wait!"

Seconds before Maddie turned around…

Fwoosh!

Hannah jumped up.

Fwoom!

She leapt across Maddie and the big rock.

Poof!

She snatched the bag and landed on the ground.

Her moves were so fast, you could only hear the wind blowing beside your ears. And if you are very good at looking, you might hardly saw a blurry shadow moving faster than wind.

"Hey! Gimme back my pack!" the old man growled.

He chased her in the cave, hundreds and hundreds of fire sprits hopped around and burned in his heart created anger, that awful feeling mood, people could only know what it feels like when they have got lost some precious, precious and one gazillion nonillion more precious, most-loved, things they ALWAYS have.

But fortunately for the old man, of course, when they ran around for some time, Hannah accidentally tripped over by a rock so she couldn't move by the caused pain, so she used her plan B-play dead.

"HAW HAW HAW HAW HAW!" the old man laughed, "how on EARTH do you think to snatch somethin' from whom-me? No no no, don't even think about it! Dummy! You bravely-bravery young & simple milliskin?"

But whatever he said, she just WOULDN'T get up.

"...ya...ya...ya JERK! YA WEAK FILTHY LITTLE…"

FLIP!

"OW!"

CRASH!

"OOF!"

SPPLOEY-BASH!

"OUCH!"

No doubt, Maddie was a strong girl, she hit the old man for only three times and he remained faint for the next hour.

"Maddie you did it! Great job!"

"Oh! It was nothing, the only thing I noticed was the wall was hard-you know been made of stone so it's possible to make him faint. Oh! Anyway, can you walk after been hit so hard on the ground…"

"Oh, it was also nothing, I could still walk," she said, "honestly, it did almost crash my bone into pieces but- I'm fine."

"WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO! WEE-WOO!"

GREAT! They thought. The polices came!

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**The surprising crate**

**(1)**

Maddie and Hannah ran straight ahead, searching for the noise of sirens.

"Do we need to take the old man with us?" asked Maddie.

"Well, yes we do, otherwise we don't have any testimony for the police."

"Alright."

Then she was going to touch the treasure.

"Wait! No." called Hannah.

"What?"

"There's something wrong with the treasure."

"What?" said Maddie incredibly impatient.

"Will the cave collapse?" she asked.

"Well…" Maddie thought for a moment, "I'll try." she touched it without alert, "See? Nothing happened!" before she heard a rumbling sound, came from all directions.

"Uh oh!" gasped Maddie.

"See?! I told you!"

"Maybe it's just a random earthquake," exclaimed Maddie.

"Are you insane? We're gonna be polished! Run!"

"Wait! No!"

Hannah braked her feet.

"Com 'on! What are you waiting for? Run!"

When they did every move rocks crumbled and fell and smashed into pieces.

"No," she said peacefully-exactly peaceful, "I see glitter light around shadows, it's growing brighter and brighter…"

Fash!

Just while she's speaking, the light shot away an amount of glowing energy raced STRAIGHT TOWARDS THEM! It pushed them away from the rocks, sending rocks flying when they touched it, and pushed them straight to the exit.

KA-BOEY!

Dust flew and Hannah, Maddie, the treasure and the fainted old man were pushed safely to the exit.

And there, were the police, waiting.

Hannah handed out the treasure chest and opened it up.

"You saved a hundred million dollars!" shouted the police excitedly.

"Yes." came a deep voice.

"It is the government!" Hannah whispered, " my dad's boss is a friend of him, he works for Kansas."

"You have done a successful job," he began, "but it is not over."

"What does he mean?"

"I don't know."

Then they sent the treasure to the museum centre.

On their way, they did not say a word.

(2)

"Aarrrgghhh!"

Everybody cried in shock, the museum was burned destroyed.

"Who did this?!" the police shouted angrily, "what happened?"

"And this! There's nothing in the treasure chest!"

"Well, that was, strange," Hannah said.

**Chapter nine**

**The talking: The end of the started prologue… and the start of the long story**

Maddie and Hannah saved treasure from the collapsing cave and the old man's hunt, but the treasure went gone mysteriously after they had sent it to the city centre museum, many worst things happened after that.

A giant explosion that took off Hannah's life, a magic time stone that makes the resists rise… these are just later words.

As for the old man, hmmm… he was sent to human jail for stealing, but he would escape soon and make damage to citizens- and to the whole planet. The next time he met Maddie and Hannah with himself**, it would be 15 years later, at that time, they would transform into "the powerful magic two", and was halfway done to save the world from him, they would have a huge magical matchup on-JUPITER.

Farewell, before the true story begins!

* * *

**The Timekeeper **

**Part 1: the invasion of the villain**

**Chapter 1**

**The journey begins A**

The sunset began, Hannah stared out of the museum, it has been destroyed. Soon it went dark in and out of the museum, it has been the second time they had opened the treasure chest, it was empty. The crows screeched around in the open sky searching for rotten food. Maddie and Hannah have nowhere to go to, and they missed their family.

They must be desperate now, they thought.

While the police were discussing and investigating where the treasure is, Hannah kicked over the treasure chest when she was wandering around. The chest turned wide open, what also has been kicked out was a drawing swung in the air before Hannah caught it hard in the hand.

"So… so… so…" gasped Hannah, "this must be drawing I saw during in the old man's house!"

"You did?" asked the police.

"The man covered with black bandages…" sweat soaked into Hannah's T-shirt, "'imperator*.'" she read. "Oh god! I can't read Latin!"

There's a word on the piece of paper.

"it must be a clue or something," she said.

They looked at the horror picture beside the light match.

*"The Emperor" in Latin.

**you'll know what does "he took himself" means in the late story.

* * *

**Chapter two**

**The journey begins B**

The night was grand.

Bright street light of centre of Kansas opened all night and cars, people were still on the street, talking, laughing, shopping, children playing outside…

Tonight was an odd night.

In the ruined museum, nobody said a word, looking at the terrifying face of the picture, no human-being knew what was happening right now-except for one.

Tonight was an odd night.

The oxygen was a scary silence, the wind started to blow. It was midnight.

The police and the children agree that if they don't sleep in the night, they would be hard to keep on going tomorrow. And the police's car was out of fuel, neither was a petrol station near them, their walkie talkie radio broke in that cave brokedown. There's no way the people were gonna sleep a peaceful night at least for tonight.

Maddie and Hannah seemed very unconcerned about this. What's so fearful at night in nature? Wait, no, this not even nature- we are in a city! They thought like that.

"Have a wonderful night everybody! We're going to be off this place tomorrow morning at 6 o' clock!" a policewoman seemed captured a point, but the word "wonderful" might not exist for these people, they' d lived in a hard night, they lay on the stone surface, the blanket was leather, the cushion was wooden brick, the group slept like this for the rest of the 6 hours, and prepared for their greatest adventure.

6 HOUR LATER…

SQUEAK!

SQUEAK!

SQUEAK!

In the morning, the bird squeaked and woke up the people.

"Hey guys we're ready to go!" the policewoman called, they all woke up and prepared to get moving, in the early morning, in the fog, they stepped only forward.

"Hey! Where are we going, cops?" Hannah asked.

"We don't know," the policewoman replied, "but we know the direction straight towards the city of Kansas."

"What are we doing in there? Living in a hotel?"

"Yeah… but no! We need to get to the police station and connect the network and get supplies! We don't look like police right now! We look like a bunch of beggars! Dirty and helpless!"

"But how could we get there? I mean- that's miles away from us! And we've got no car!" exclaimed Maddie.

"Well that's true…" a policeman said.

As they were talking, the sky turned dark, and with a crash of thunder, the cloud poured a basin of water down the sky- without any lines or raindrops, only a splash from the sky and everything covered in the water, then another splash and the Kansas centre town became flooded, without a single piece of land was dry, the stormwater and the dirt melted together, and the running water picked up every single dust on the ground, soon became yellow muddy "mudwater" and filled every drain full so the water couldn't flow into them anymore.

The water level rises very quickly, and stir things and stuff (whatever is in the water), staying outside in a flood have a very high percentage to get a disease from. The insane situation for the children and the cops were poisonous, especially for Hannah.*

"Take shelter!" called a policeman.

They quickly splashed under the ceilings outside a grocery store to get out of the rain.

...and got desperate after that!

*checkout in chapter five of the prologue.

* * *

**Chapter three**

**"It was the best of the time"**

The flood didn't keep long. Soon as they shivered under the grocery store roof, another crash of thunder had ended the heavy rain. The rain stopped, the flood snapped, brought out the sun within a rainbow out across the sky, the washed ground felt muddy and soft. In the sunshine, the cloud looked darker than before. the air was fresh, in the town, the wind blew calmly. nature seemed consciously normal.

As soon as the flood had ended, the course of the wind had quickly changed from north-west to south-west, an hour later, the sky became completely cleared.

As soon as the wind went calm, the people in the town came outside to busy doing what

hey had to do again, time tickled to noon, and people went home to eat their lunch together with either a friend or a family.

Things seemed very normal that day after the quick flood, but things the citizens wouldn't think about in this "seemed normal day" happened.

KA-BOOM!

A giant explosion took away a person's life the way in as fast as a rocket.

* * *

**Chapter four**

**"It was the worst of the time"**

"Come on!" said one of the police, "we need to hurry and move on!"

They hurried to the opposite direction to the supercell rainstorm- Kansas City it is! When they got there, the city seemed empty, the road was clean, and the road seemed made of quartz instead of asphalt, the sun was big but not hot, in the distance, there was a tavern and it seemed theirs a lot of people in there.

"Hmm…" Hannah muttered, "I wonder what was in there."

"AARRRRGGGGHHHHH!" a scream came from the tavern.

"Let's go!" ordered one of the policemen.

They ran towards the tavern doorway, within 10 seconds, the sight of the horror appeared.

An old lady shivered beside a man- the man had a bomb in his hand, the tavern was ghastly invaded by this man.

"Nobody moves!" the man shouted- the voice explodes like a thunder while nobody said a word.

Just then, Hannah raised her hand slowly into her pocket and took out a tiny sharp cobblestone and thrown it towards the chandelier cord.

SHING!

The rope sliced into half and the chandelier fell off.

CRASH!

The chandelier crashed onto the reception table and smashed into pieces.

CLING! CLANG! CLUNG!

The glass bottles rolled caused by the crash.

CLING! CLING! BONK!

The glass bottles rolled over to a flower pot, sent it smashing straight for the man! The man knocked over and fell to the ground.

It's called "the chain reaction".

The man's bomb was thrown out. (not on purpose)

"RUN!" called Hannah.

The police hold the old lady and Maddie ran out.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

KABOOM!

* * *

**Chapter five**

**The tragical**

Stones and dust burst out of the tavern, the tavern collapsed, no one can help.

"Hannah! Noooooooooooooo!" Maddie gasped and ran straight to the destroyed tavern."

"Don't! Don't!" the police tried to stop her from getting close to the building.

COLLAPSE! FLUMP!

The house turned to ruin.

Maddie broke off the police and ran to the ruin, she climbed up the bricks and began to dig out the brick that covered Hannah.

Bricks flew everywhere.

"Maddie come back!" the police shouted to her. She didn't stop digging.

Her sweat soaked into her t-shirt. She didn't stop digging.

The cold wind blew. She didn't stop digging.

Sharp stones cut into her hand, her hand began to bleed. She didn't stop digging.

She dug out a hard, orange-shaped crystal that beamed into her eyes. She stopped.

"So…" something seemed spoke with her mouth, "this...is what we need."

* * *

**Chapter six**

**The deadly weapon trace**

After Hannah was gone, Maddie was happy no more of their friendship, but she can't always be sad, because of something new caught her eyeballs- the crystal she found in the ruin.

The sky grew dark, the buzzing bee went quiet after sunset, the cricket who was always busy singing at night got quiet that day. It was a black windy night, the moon hid into the clouds as if it was scared by the dark. Then, the people walked into a forest unconsciously. The forest was scary. There's a stone archway in front of the forest and a road behind it.

"It seemed to be the pathway," Maddie said.

FWOOOOOOSSSSHHHHH!

The wind blew stronger, and the moon disappeared.

"It is a moon eclipse!" a policewoman called.

"Where will the moon be?" Maddie whispered.

*The moon made a warning.* suddenly, the crystal glowed and spoke and grew out a circular thing- it looked like a stopwatch, but it got words on the stopwatch instead of numbers, and it also got three same hands on it pointing different words like:

: describe invade{Will? attack tree x n}

"Warning? What warning?" Maddie was surprised, so she asked.

*It's when the darkness returns.* it said before they heard a loud noise.

SMASH!

Shouting and calling came from the distance.

Once they got near, the people saw the true horror.

A crowd of people ran towards them- they ran very fast, within the light of the torches glowed the way in front of them, they would be unstoppable, they looked like wild animals running through the forest.

"Run child! Run!" within one second, the wild creatures snatched the adults away. But Maddie got a fast reaction, she quickly grabbed a stick and flipped onto a tree trunk, the monster men (or whatever name that was scary) couldn't reach her, so they went away. Maddie was tired, soon she fell asleep.

* * *

…

*Hey, you.*

"What?"

*You are in danger.*

"I don't know who you and what are you talking about."

*I am a ghost, I serve for the time.*

"The time?"

*The past, the present and the future are all in my hand, my name's Kell, you can't stay here, the tribe of the native American had just kidnapped the police away, but you are their only ultimate target to hunt for.*

"Why?"

*Because of me you're wearing, the only powerful crystal left on earth, they searched for centuries with great desire, starting from the 16 century.*

"What can I do?"

*Remember the drawing in the chest?"

"Yes?"

*Drop it in the canyon.*

"What canyon?"

"The fault line in western America."

"What if I do that?"

*You'll travel 9 years after and stop in Houston, then you'll launch on the rocket and

start to fly to the moon."

"Do I do something up there?"

*Well, then once you landed on the moon, use me as if you're knocking your chest, and I'll take you to Jupiter- and find the invisible portal to the End City and find the deadly weapon Mikrea. It's a powerful slot gun that will prefer the master and attack whatever you want, but once you can't control yourself and lose self-control to what you only want and desires, it will become a terror to everything.*

"Ok, I understand but… the drawing is in one of the police's pocket!"

*Oh no, then you have to be QUICK. GO NOW."

WOOSH!

* * *

With that, Maddie awoke, still lying on the tree.

* * *

**Part 2: The resistance of justice**

**Chapter seven**

**Tribe battle**

I need to get the picture back. Maddie thought. She sought for a long time to find out where the tribe is.

WHOORRRRR!

*You supposed to wake me up!*

"But you're always there!"

*I just want to check if you're still on the right way.*

"Of course!"

*We're almost there, I can sense it in the future. Your time should be enough.*

After that, the crystal stopped glowing.

Maddie went back on walking, she felt funny about that crystal man, it felt creepy if it spoke. Anyway, every time she communicated to it Maddie remembered the clown in whichever the circus is, it jumped up and down and went angry and shout at a table so it could bearly concentrate and break the table with its throat, and when every time Maddie thought of that, she would burst into helpless laughter. No one knows why, maybe Maddie had got a different kind of cogitation, who knows?

When Maddie was laughing, she suddenly smelt smoke and people laughing from the distance.

"What the…?" Maddie gasped, "the police and the lady are there too!"

*Stay close…* said kell suddenly, *...a battle is about to begin.*

* * *

This might be the worst scene Maddie had ever seen.

A crowd with a man sitting on an under-fire charge chair floating in the air and it… it… the non-stop rotationing* Um… anyway, it definitely was the worst scene she had ever seen.

The crowd looked like there are thousands of people dancing around a man who was baking for a long time on a campfire, the man in the middle wore a black ninja hat with several lines on them, he had also worn a black cape and black bandages like a mummy.**

Maddie took a deep breath and stepped one step forward, her foot caught in the mud a bit. Then, without her discerning, she heard a loud sound and teleported to the crowd. She smashed to the ground.

SMASH!

After that sound, the crowd went quiet and turned their face to Maddie.

Their face looked like demons- that was a fact. Their face looked as green as Frankenstein's, their muscle was very strong, those were not even the worst- the worst is that when they all turned their face to Maddie, they took out weapons from nowhere and meant to attack her.

Just then…

WHOORRRRR!

A flash and the crystal lighted up.

"Kell!" Maddie cried, "help!"

Everything happened in about just one minute, the demons raised their weapons and wanted to smash Maddie in the body.

BOOM!

But it seemed kell was protecting her from been hit, a platinum semi-sphere surrounded Maddie like a shield.

*Get the picture! Now!*

"Got it!"

*Quickly! Teleport before I couldn't hold any longer! Teleport before it's too late!*

"But I don't know how!" Maddie replied anxiously.

*You did it before! You can do it again! Remember how did you get here!?

"Oh!" Maddie remembered. She took a deep breath and stepped forward.

SH-BOOM!

They teleported away.

*a made-up word

**The meaning of both mummy and mum

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**Twister zone**

After they left Kansas, in front of them was a small town with lots of house in there. But unfortunately, the town was banned for some time after the tribe had invaded and left with the aftermath.

"We'd better go into that forest over there," said Maddie. The day was very hot, eggs would be scrambled if put in the sun, and Maddie hadn't drink water for days so she decided to find a stream and drink some, she would be glad if she finds one.

The forest looked cool, although the temperature didn't seem to drop for even one degree. But luckily, she actually found a stream at last. She held both of her hands into the stream and took a scoop of water, she carefully swallowed it in with one big gulp.

After she had drunk some of the water, she felt better. She then washed her face she felt much better! She was tired, she wanted to take a sleep, but things suddenly changed.

Every summer the weather would be trouble. They switch very quickly. And that's exactly what happened to Maddie this time.

*Oops… busted!* called kell.

Maddie looked up, the greeny sky has been covered by thunder clouds.

"Oh no!" cried Maddie. There were supercells all over the sky, rolling and rumbling sound mixed up with thunder. In the chaos, an upside down tunnel-like cloud was becoming closer and closer to the ground.

BOOM!

The tornado formation has completed. House and trees and dust were picking up by the twister like toys.

"Kell! We have to take shelter!" the tornado formed too fast and too unpredictable, Maddie did not know what was going to happen next.

*Hold on the tree as long as you can! Lemme handle this!* Kell made the crystal grow chains and tied the tree Maddie was holding, they waited for the tornado to come.

But it didn't.

It lost its power as soon as it was about to come over.

"Now!" shouted Maddie, "let's get tow toff* here!"

*anagram of "get out of"

* * *

**Chapter nine**

**Hannah-searching (1)**

*Wake up.*

"Moan…"

*Wake up!"

"Uhhhh… where am I?" Hannah asked.

*You have been in the end for a long time.* one ghost answered, *it's time to tell truth.*

"What is it?"

*Your friend, Maddie, is on her way to Nevada.*

"Maddie? Which Maddie?" Hannah seemed to forget some things, but then she realized, "Maddie?! Is… is it… is it the Maddie I am thinking about?! Tell me everything!"

*Maddie is with me, but you are to be the one who is actually in trouble.* Kell replied.

"W… what happened?"

*With a starter, I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that. But don't worry, Maddie is in good hands. The only problem is that you are very much in wonder.*

"How am I supposed to get out of here?" Hannah worried.

*Remember just wait to for the wind to pick you up to the real world. Call me kell by the way.*

"Hm?"

*Here we go!*

"What the…? Ah!" what was happening now was destructive! Sunlight shot into a portal of wonder formed by a clock and the wonder cracked in an instant. Laser beams would hurt anyone's eyes including Hannah's, she almost became blind.

"Argh!" Hannah yelled while passing through the portal.

*Find me and Maddie at Hoover dam, and good luck!*

* * *

**Chapter ten**

**Insert out of fear**

"I'm starving!" Maddie yelled.

*You don't have to worry, we'll find a place to take some rest, especially you. You hadn't eaten for a week or so.*

Soon, they came to a very very silent town.

"You are not allowed to show yourself in front of the crowd," Maddie said, putting the crystal in her pocket.

But when they got there, things were becoming very strange.

"Excuse me! Can we… I mean, can I take a place to rest and…" she began.

"Not… really?" someone spoke.

"Bill... me… really… not… has… to… eat… deh…" one head followed.

"Hm?" Maddie did not know what's happening.

These guys are really bad at grammar! Maddie thought. She turned her face the other way- to be a shock! She indistinctly saw a woman, with black hair, wearing a cloak and a clock hanging on the crystal just like her. The woman called out: "Hey! You!"

"Wha?"

In a moment everything turned black, Maddie's gone.

When she finally woke up, she found herself in nowhere.

Universe? She could still feel the surface.

Jupiter? Jupiter has always been called "the planet which has nowhere to land".

There's nowhere Maddie could think of.

"We are in the future," Maddie could see the woman again.

"Earth's gone… how?"

"You have seen enough, you've seen how he ruled with such a mess, you're the one who meant to stop it. If you lost we'll all be gone."

"But…" Maddie could not accept this in the first place.

"You're gonna force an army to protect you for the long journey, now go and be safe below the atmosphere."

After a flash, everything turned back to normal.

"Hey! You look tired, come to my house tonight." someone called.

* * *

**Chapter eleven**

**The scene behind the mission**

At the same time, Hannah was finding Maddie all the way west to California, in the view, she's holding a bid tree and beside it was a sign about the journal.

"273… km?" she asked to herself.

She followed the sign.

She suddenly noticed something.

Did someone put the sign there on purpose?

Or it something to show me?

She stepped into three different kinds of biomes, different ecosystems in three different directions which were north, south, and west that matched tundra, savanna, steppe. After a while, she decided to walk west just all right, so she moved on.

The ground felt dry but soft and for some weird reason, every way she tried, she just couldn't walk in normal speed, however she tried hard, she could only walk at 50 m per minute! Oh no…

One and a half days later…

She walked out of the steppe and walked into another biome called chaparral, and magically, she didn't need to eat! She slowly turned around to see if there were people anywhere.

There, no footprints.

She realized. "Aha! It must be the river!"

The Colorado River, the water source supplement of Las Vegas.

How can I get there? Just when she was thinking about it, she saw someone. She saw someone standing. She saw someone standing on Hoover Dam. She saw someone standing on Hoover Dam with a surprise on her face. She saw someone standing on Hoover Dam with a surprise on her face would be...

* * *

**Chapter twelve**

**The 1st letter**

Dear Hannah: 

It's hard to be work alone since you were gone, but Kell told me that you are okay! Do you know about Kell? It's the guardian of the present, and us too. I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I travelled across the North America landscape for release and together. I walked across tornadoes, and hadn't drink for days… I made what could kill me for several times… thanks for Kell- for all, I will not write this letter to you today if it wasn't because of it. I meant to be strong- but also the dreadful desperate feelings to step into. But still, I know what to do most of the times when I am alone, just by myself. I have to care about myself when their's no parent, and I think our dad must be CRAZY right now (maybe, but probably not (cuz' they thought we are on a holiday trip right now is the reason), punching walls, hitting snags, eating jukebox and more stuff. But I was determined because if we met, the dreadful feeling will be blow away and break out of fear is the reason. I wish you are fine on your journey, and I will be so excited if we met.

Tomorrow at 8 am.

Hoover Dam

Missed you so much

Your friend Maddie

* * *

**Chapter thirteen**

**The 2nd Letter**

Hannah looked up the night sky after she received the letter from Maddie and blown away the barrier to relax.

_'It is the best of the time,'_ she thought, lay on the grass beside a tree, and wrote it down, _*sigh* I miss you too, but at that time, no one knows what's gonna happen next, and no one knows what they are_ against_ with. Kell told me the tribe is invading Kansas right now, I wish you escaped earlier, by the way. You never gonna know why there are no people in the towns, the tribe invade and blast those people t0 dust for experiments to get more power, that means…_

Hannah sighed again.

_'It's the worst of the time,' the stronger they are as a team... North America will be… you know, I wish we could be together too…_

_Either way, I'm glad you are still connecting with me, don't worry, I will meet you soon._

_The same_

She stopped. The grassland filled with words, a blow of wind took these words away, further, and further.

...to be continued!

* * *

**Chapter fourteen**

**The Hoover Dam excitations**

Hannah! Maddie looked straight towards the other side of Hoover Dam, the Hoover Dam shook as they ran towards each other.

"Hannah! I cannot believe you are actually alive! How did you find me?! What not in the world happened to you?!"

"Heh heh… it's a long story!" Hannah giggled as she asked her in exciting action. But after a while later of laughter, they went into the topic.

"So… we're going outer space? Planet Jupiter? What kind of planet is that?"

"I am not sure either…" Maddie mumbled.

Fash! The crystal lighted up again.

*Jupiter…* Kell began, *... is the 5th furthermost planet from our sun, there's a great red spot which formed as a large storm, bigger than earth…*

"BIGGER THAN EARTH?!" Hannah couldn't believe her ears.

*... and the age of it, nobody knew.* Kell continued.

"How far is it?"

*The closest distance from earth is 365 million miles (588 million kilometres) long.*

Gasp!

"Wow!"

Maddie and Hannah got stunned.

"How do you identify all that?" they asked.

*Ho ho! I knew even MORE than that!"

Soon, break time ended, autumn fell, and playtime vanished with the leaves fell on the ground. Everything.

IT'S TIME FOR THE REAL THING!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The powerful resist**

Hannah opened her eyes.

She was lying on grass instead of Hoover Dam, she looked around nervously. There, she saw Maddie stood up and yawned.

"Where is this?" she asked.

"The stone will teleport fast while we are fast asleep…" Maddie replied before noticed people whispering in the distance.

"They just left Las Vegas and heading this way… I think they should be here by now…"

She also heard something simply meant to be rude.

"To be with us? That's impossible…"

"With all that?!"

"Following them? They're just kids! We are the powerful resistance force of United kingdom quality!"

It must be them. Maddie thought, but… there's no way they could have arrived so quickly! Wait… huh? Where is Hannah going? She watched her stepped out behind and walked straight to the force, she seemed to be having an imperative mood.

"So… you must be the army across the Atlantic?" She questioned, sounded straightforward, honest and frankly, that should be distinguished widely from the other un grown-ups. Nobody seemed to be answering, so she continued, "the Shen seemed to be sending you here…

"About two months ago when I was in New York all I am thinking is how to investigate and explore the Mysteries of the planet until I discovered the evil is creating chaos and turbulence violently on the landscape. First America, then Canada, then Portugal and Spain, then they will begin to put up a fight with the British and French coalition- you guys I think?"

For about a while the army stood still like sculpture statues, no one wanted to speak.

"Whom in the world do you think you are talking to you little worm?" the army thought.

"... as long as you **speak!**"

Another while of silence.

Hannah remained calm and asked: "Could anyone tell me about the troop construction?"

* * *

**Chapter sixteen**

**Grimfort**

"So tell me… where are they? The Grimfort?"

It was walking in an endless corridor, its tall figure floats in the air like a puff of smoke, a door appeared in the front blocked the corridor, it opened it, it entered a room with five more doors in it, every door was unlocked except for the middle one, it entered all rooms but the one, it slammed the one with its elbow and zoomed right in- a podium with a gossip array on it. It tried to touch it, but the array pounded it with physical power and its knocked out unconsciously and slammed into the void…

Maddie drenched up with sweat, awaked.

"What? they are targetting us?" Hannah impulsed.

"Yeh… but that's not the right point." Maddie replied.

"Maybe… but it still meant something… they are approaching us, then it's impossible for them to approach unless…" she took out a map.

"What is it?"

"Unless… I-I think if… I don't think Kansas is there anymore, this is a secret invasion, not much people would know about it."

"And it wants to locate a very very important stronghold… Grimfort.

"A Grimfort? What is Grimfort?"

"There seemed to be an explanation! But no clue about where it is. It sounded like a building or something?"

"And… the gossip array?" Hannah got confused by the complicated information.

"No idea at all," replied Maddie helplessly.

Maddie couldn't help herself to sleep after she talked to Hannah in the early morning.

"Breakfast time!"

The nice young man Adam is always using a loud voice to speak, he sent breakfast to everybody and ate his own breakfast an hour later than anybody else, he was very good at fighting too…

"Scrambled egg and milk... enjoy miss Alexandria!" he said loudly.

"Again...?" Maddie said half-awake, half-asleep.

"But we only got four cows and chickens to breed… and not every single person could have all of those…" he shook his head, not a 20 years old person could do things like this, he tried really hard.

"I get it, thanks. I won't complain, and the food doesn't taste too bad."

The time draws near…

The army kept on moving- as fast as they could, the tribe was invading Nevada at light speed.

And the transmutation came clear…

"Maddie! The army… they're in a desperation rate!"

But whatever, they still won't give up on reaching California anyway.

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Final destination California**

As winter came, they reached the west coast.

For so long, they walked on foot. Ten months of travelling, they left other before, but now they didn't. They could never be this excited before.

"Feel the wind blow from the sea, isn't that great?"

It's almost night time, the sun's still peeping out little above the horizon line, but most of it set into the sea. after a long time, the sun's finally gone. Maddie and Hannah sat on the rock near the Pacific ocean.

"You know, actually those things we'd met, technically it was pretty cool," Maddie gasped.

"Heh heh!"

"Even when we don't have parents by ourselves." cold wind blew and Maddie chattered on the boulders.

* * *

**the end of the _volume one_**** (just volume one).**


End file.
